Software applications, such as external service software applications, may be employed in a virtualization environment to provide functionality to consumers in the virtualization environment, and/or to offload services which might otherwise be handled in a fashion internal to the virtualization environment. Installing and updating a software application may require installing one or more pre-requisite software packages.